Amor Tonto
by Saigneux
Summary: Vamos cariño, hazme creer, aquí estoy, frente a ti esperando que me muestres, aunque sea mentira, todo tu amor...hazme creer, te lo suplico,...que mi amor no es tonto...Basado en la canción Lovefool de The Cardigans. Yaoi


**Disclaimer:** ni HP y todos sus personajes ni la canción Lovefool en la cual esta basado el one-shot, son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y yo definitivamente no gano nada con hacer esto…sino actualizaría mas rápido …XD

**Amor tonto**

Ya no se por que sigo aquí, para ti, siempre para ti, sin importar nada estoy ahí, lo que tu quieras de mi lo consigues con esa sonrisa tan atrayente, ya no se que decir, mas que, al menos podrías fingir interés? Podrías al menos hacerme creer que te importo? Tanto te costaría fingir atención a mi dolor? Esto ya no es como antes…

Me dicen que no ponga atención, no me moleste, me dicen que me aleje de ti, que allá afuera abra alguien que merezca mi amor, pero, a mi me gusta tu corazón, yo creo que tu me mereces, no es cierto? Apóyame, dime que si, para no creer que soy un tonto iluso que sigue viviendo un sueño.

Te veo, tan guapo y altivo, te importaría poner atención a mis ruegos? No perderías tanto tiempo en hacerme creer que soy importante, anda, ven y miénteme, solo miénteme un poquito para creer que sigo siendo para ti a quien dijiste amar, bésame aunque tus labios tengan sabor a mentira seguiré creyendo que el dulce amor sigue ahí para mi.

Dulce amor…quien dijo que el amor es dulce? Es duro, y solo busca atacarme, humillarme, pues me tiene loco, loco por ti, por una mirada de fingido amor, podrías al menos actuar bien? Caigo a tus pies una y otra ves, no aprendo mi amor es muy tonto

Pídeme que corte mis alas y por ti me vuelvo ángel caído, pídeme que corte mis venas y por ti me vuelvo suicida, pídeme que te de mi sangre y por ti me vuelvo un triste ruiseñor tontamente enamorado de ti.

Peco de crédulo, peco de ingenuo, peco de estupido, me has dejado sin voz ni voto, tu voz y voluntad son los únicos que dirigen mi vida, mi vida…creí que mi vida seria la tuya…mi vida es tuya y tu vida, solo te pertenece a ti, nunca me la diste, tu corazón sigue tan alejado de mis manos, cuanto deseo tocarlo, solo un poco, solo un poquito prometo no hacerle daño, seré un buen niño… podrías ser bueno también, tu tocas mi corazón lo manoseas y lo dejas ahí tirado como juguete viejo…tranquilo no te preocupes de mi pobre corazón tirado en un rincón llenándose de polvo, no, no te preocupes, eso rojo que sale de el no, no es sangre no tengas miedo, solo es una ilusión, yo lo curare para ti, para que puedas seguir jugando un poco mas…que tonto soy por tu amor.

Me rompieron el alma amor, la tengo hecha pedacitos…pero anda camina por los pedazos de vidrio que se hizo mi alma de cristal al caer, yo luego los recojo, podemos mandarlos a pegar, uno a uno, quizás este igual que antes, no tranquilo, no se vera bonita, ni se sentirá igual pero solo ignórala, seguirá adornando el espacio.

Sabes? Me puse a pensar, quiero ser el protagonista de mi propia historia, pero solo si a ti te gustaría leerla, si me dices no sirvo para ser el héroe de mi novela, tendré que desistir, hey quizás puedas ocupar mi lugar? Podrías ser el héroe de mi historia… aunque temo que te pongas a salvar a muchos príncipes en peligro y creo que ninguno soy yo.

Por que no finges por un ratito, un segundito corto que yo soy tu príncipe? que me quieres salvar solo a mi? No importa que sea solo fantasía, seguiría enamorándome de ti un poquito mas, quiero ser el príncipe al que salves, no el dragón que derrotes y le saques el corazón.

Me iré. Me fugare, esperare en la misma puerta de entrada a ver si vas por mí, dejando una nota sobre la mesa diciendo que ya me fui, esperare que vengas por mi, sentado en el tapete de entrada jugando a quitarle los pétalos a una flor repitiendo la oración: me quiere mucho, poquito, nada, y cuando el nada se repita tantas veces que de las flores del jardín no quede huella, y salgas, te vea y solo pases junto a mi diciéndome hola amor…creeré que no es un buen plan…

Paso las noches en pena, mirando por la ventana gotas de lluvia caer, mira al cielo amor, se parece a mi, gris y lluvioso, mira las gotas amor, se parecen a las gotas que tengo aquí, si mira, aquí en mis mejillas, que me pasa? No, nada cariño, solo me siento solo, no, no eres tu, soy yo…oye…por que no te vas?...si vete! Vete y vuelve cuando me digas que me necesitas…no…mejor no lo hagas…quizás no vuelvas…pero me necesitas cierto?...cierto?...vamos…di que me necesitas…

Lo pude haber echo de otra manera amor, enserio, déjame intentar… tu solo miente…si miente finge un poco para mi, dime que me amas, te juro que lo creeré…mírate! Si hasta parece verdadero, te has convertido en un actor impresionante y no sabes como te lo agradezco… aunque sabes? Soy un crítico muy exigente, pero casi me convenciste pero tranquilo, volveremos a intentar, estas cansado?...si yo también…no, pero no te vayas, volvamos a probar mañana…y mañana y así, estoy seguro de que algún día… que es poco probable…mmm…sabes? Es cierto…pero no importa, seguiré creyendo en ti, dime que me amas…te escucho…por dios me has convencido, mi tonto amor te cree todo…

He dado mil vueltas a nuestra posible solución, si, mira…te digo cual es? Ámame, con tu corazón y sinceramente, solo debes entregármelo, enserio ya te lo dije seré buen niño, lo cuidare como tu al mió…no, era una broma, lo cuidare como… tu no cuidas nada de mi…

Como puedo hacerlo cariño? Como puedo tomarte de ejemplo para cuidar de tu corazón? Eres mi guía, tu eres mi modelo a seguir…estoy confuso, dame un ejemplo…de quien es el corazón que tienes ahí? No es el mió, lo tienes con mucho cariño…el mió esta allá míralo…allí tirado, no lo ves? Si ese mismo, el que esta lleno de polvo, lo limpiare…pero dime…de quien es?...oye donde esta tu corazón?...no lo veo…no esta en esa caja fuerte donde lo guardas siempre…te digo que no esta!... que es una ilusión? Ah ya veo… pero si era una ilusión por que no quisiste dármelo?...que mejor dárselo a alguien que no valiera la pena? Que lindo eres, eso casi te lo creí…

Quédate…es lo único que puedo decirte, tentándote como aprendí a hacerlo, claro que te conozco bien, mi amor por ti abarca todo, todo lo que te imagines y lo que no también, solo te quedas a dormir... tu cuerpo aun me llama, vamos, hazle caso a el…al menos hay algo de verdad en ti, al menos se que tu cuerpo si me ama.

Déjame saciar tu sed, déjame sacrificarme un poquito más por ti, si, yo puedo hacerlo, no hay problema con ello, yo lo hago encantado…condición? Que condición?...ah esa… si hay una, finge…finge para mi, finge que me amas y una vez mas volveré a darte todo de mi… mi vida por la tuya, cuando quieras, esta aquí…

-que haces amor?-pregunto el mayor de cabellos negros y profundos ojos rojos sentándose en la cama junto a su joven pareja

-escribo Tomy-dijo el de ojos esmeralda muy metido en su cuaderno, escribiendo aquello que sentía estaba mas que bien

-que escribes, gatito?-pregunto recargándose a un lado acariciándole el cabello que se había dejado crecer por que a el le gustaba así largo y ahora sedoso

-una canción-justo poniendo el titulo de la dichosa canción, había pasado un día mas pensando, solo pensando en todo y al final tomando una pluma se puso a escribir y no había parado, si hasta melodía en su cabeza podía escuchar

-ese es un nombre para una canción? Estas loco Harry, un poco tontito pero así me encantas-dijo riendo al leer el titulo para luego besarle la frente, que clase de canción tendría un nombre así?- ahora levántate, vamos a cenar, date prisa

Harry le vio dirigirse a la salida de la habitación y con una sonrisa triste le pidió

-Tom, dime que me amas?

-te amo-sonriéndole de una forma que a cualquiera le robaría la razón, Harry solo correspondió con la misma sonrisa triste-ahora date prisa-y salio dejándolo solo en la alcoba.

Se puso de pie tranquilamente cerrando su cuaderno

-solo un poco mas amor, solo un poco mas y serás mi actor perfecto…aunque tienes razón…soy un tontito…un tontito loco por ti… mi amor tonto…

Y poniendo su mejor sonrisa, que también había aprendido a fingir salio de su habitación, de su cuaderno mal cerrado se podía leer aun el titulo de la canción…Lovefool…

**Fin**

Gracias por leer :D!


End file.
